Five Minutes Peace
by The Omakeer
Summary: One Shot: After an exhausting week, Robin desides to do some relaxing. Unfortunately the other Titans all have their own ideas on relaxing.


Author's Notes: This fic originally started life a little comic I did for my school news paper about trying to find some peace and quiet to finish some homework, involving characters of my own invention. It wasn't a very long comic, and some of the situations are changed to coincide with each Titan, but the plot basically the same.

This is the second time that I've done a story from Robin's point of view, but the first time I've done for the whole fic. I'm sure I've made a few mistakes but hopefully not enough so that you can't enjoy this story.

Five Minutes Peace

Author: The Omakeer

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Only the plot is mine. Any similarity to anybody, real or dead, is next to impossible. After all how many cyborgs, aliens and half-demons do you know?

* * *

It was Sunday morning and about five am when I woke up. I've never needed much sleep, and, as yesterday was thankfully quiet, I had gotten an early night. I jumping up out of bed and started my early morning stretches to loosen up my body. Grabbing my showering equipment and a clean mask, I made my way down the hall to the shared bathroom.

The past week had been hellish. Not only had Cinderblock and Plasmus caused a jail break at the local prison, but apparently the HIVE academy had a large number of newly graduating students, all of them looking to prove themselves by robbing high security buildings and battling against the Titans.

Every two-bit criminal and wannabe super villain took it upon themselves to cause as much chaos and destruction as possible. We worked hard all through the week, barely getting two hours sleep each night. Thankfully we were able to apprehend the last of them yesterday afternoon. Feeling the strain of the past few days we all decided to forgo the usual celebrations and get some much needed rest.

Today would be quiet; Sundays always were, doubly so as most of the cities criminal element was safely behind bars. Today the other Titans would most likely be relaxing around the tower. Today I was going to try and do the same.

This was going to be a problem. I never relax. My day is usually filled with combat training, updating the tower's criminal database, and thinking up new battle plans. But after doing pretty much nothing but that for that past week, I was frankly sick to death of it. The only problem was I didn't know what else to do. The only thing I could think of was watching one of the movies in the Rec-room. But seeing as though I've never added any DVD's to the Titans collection, I'd have to watch one of my friend's films. An idea I wasn't exactly frilled about.

Finishing my shower and making sure my mask was secure, I left the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around my waist. At half five in the morning on a Sunday I wasn't likely to bump into any of the others any way to my room. That's when I turned the corner and spotted Raven.

If I wasn't shocked enough that I'd bumped into her, then what she was wearing momentarily sent my brain into shock. My thoughts of what Raven wears to bed, which if I'm honest I've probably spent to much time thinking about, probably comes down to a top five. Number five being just a normal pyjama set. Going all the way up to number one, when I'm at my most perverted, which is of cause nothing at all. What she was wearing then was number four. A pyjama top, buttoned haphazardly and almost hanging off her shoulder. And judging from the blush lighting up her face, she obviously didn't expect to bump into any one either.

This wasn't the first time we'd bumped into each other at odd hours of the day. But usually it was late at night when we were both getting a mid-night snack, or early in the morning before the others come down for breakfast. Both times we'd been fully dressed though.

I kept trying to shake all the perverted thoughts from my head, but every time I did my eyes kept wondering back to Raven's half covered body. Her long, smooth, shapely legs. Her delicate hands trying desperately to pull down the hem of her top enough to cover her white, cotton panties. The fact that her doing that showed of even more of her cleavage.

I screwed up my eyes to tried and focus on something else. I couldn't have these kinds of thoughts if I was going to have a relaxing day. At least not the kind I had originally had in mind.

I opened my eyes in a vain attempt to make eye contact with Raven. But when I looked into her eyes I noticed she wasn't looking at mine, she wasn't even looking at the floor. She was looking at my body. It was then that that my brain caught up and I realised I was only wearing a towel. It was time to defuse this awkward situation.

"So… where is everyone?" I asked as eloquently as I could.

"Oh… Erm…" I saw a small smile form on Raven's face, she was clearly glad to think about something other than our half naked bodies, "Cyborg got up early to work on the damage to the T-Car. Starfire just left to go to the mall and do some shopping. And I think Beast Boy and Terra are still in bed. Separate beds," she blushed.

Sunday is the only day of the week the Titans don't all have breakfast together. It's a day when the others don't wake up until the middle of the afternoon. And when they do, they usually go off and do their own thing.

"What are you up to today?" I had absolutely no idea why I was dragging the conversation on. I could see how uncomfortable she was. And I had already committed the way she was dressed to memory.

"J-Just another intense meditation session," she said. Raven had been doing the same thing for the past couple of Sundays. I didn't fully understand it, but apparently she spends most of the day meditating so she can feel emotions for a couple of hours without anything exploding. Last week she spent it laughing. It was the creepiest thing I had ever seen.

"What are you doing? Training?" she asked.

I shook my head for no, "I kind of want to just relax today. I'm not sure what to do though." I admitted, checking again to make sure my towel was secure, "I'll probably end up watching one of Cy's DVDs. Sci-fi films usually have some action in them."

"You should read a book," Raven said, still not looking at me, "it always helps me to relax."

That wasn't a bad idea. I used to read a lot when I was younger. But when I stared working for Batman I just didn't have time for it anymore. And when I came to Jump City there was so much that needed to be done I never got the chance to start up again.

"Thanks Raven," I said, giving her a genuine smile, "I'll give that a try."

With a wave and a smile, Raven quickly made her way to her room. I watched her still trying to cover herself as she went down the hall. After allowing myself a small chuckle I made my way to my own room.

* * *

After clipping on the final piece of my uniform I started digging through my wardrobe. I kept all my personal belongings in there. It was my experience that if I left things out in the open they become damaged. Unfortunately I had collected a lot of stuff over the years, and none of it was in any form of order. It took almost half an hour to find what I was looking for. Christmas presents the Titans gave me last year.

The computer games that Cyborg had given me were already in the rec-room so that everyone could play them. The box of practical jokes that Beast Boy had given me would most likely stay in its wrapper. Starfire had given me a strange alien device, a silver orb with other worldly calligraphy on its sides and sharp, spindly legs coming from different angles that quite frankly I was afraid to even touch. Then I found what I was looking for. The books Raven had given me. It was a selection of various genres that she thought I'd enjoy. I picked one out at random; a book called Waylander by David Gemmell, and made my way out of the room.

I entered the rec-room shortly after, natural light was always better for reading. I made and ate a quick breakfast, then sat down in the dinning area and opened my book. I barely started the fist page before the automatic doors opened and Cyborg entered, humming a tune to himself.

He walked into the kitchen and made himself a big breakfast, then practically inhaled it. After downing a whole carton of milk he made his way over to me.

"You bored dude?" he asked, looking very confused.

"I'm fine Cyborg," I answered with as little emotion as possible. I liked Cyborg, but I had the distinct feeling that I wasn't going to get any peace with him here.

"It's just that you're usually training at this time."

"I've had enough physical this past week, Cy. I just want to spend the day relaxing."

"Well then come on," Cy said, grabbing my forearm and pulling me out of my chair. "I know the perfect way to relax."

Alarm bells rang in my head and I knew I wasn't going to like this.

* * *

I sat in Cyborg's garage and resisted the urge to pull my hair out. The music was blasting out at a level low enough for talking, but loud enough to induce a headache. Cyborg had brought me down here to show me how to relax. So far it wasn't working. He had me sitting on an overturned box, handing him tools to fix his 'baby'. I wasn't allowed to touch it though. Only he and Raven were allowed to work on it. No one else was even allowed to sit in the driver's seat. If they did the ejector seat activated, which wasn't good when the car was parked indoors. Beast Boy found out the hard way when he had to go to the hospital with a fractured skull.

We had been in the garage for ten minutes and I knew he would ask the question in five… four… three… two…

"So how are you doing then?" Cyborg asked. It was a question he asked every weekend. The others liked it, they all looked up to him like he was there big brother, even Raven did. I didn't see it though. Like the others I never had a big brother. But when ever I wanted advice about something I'd simply ask Batman.

I must have made an audible sigh because he stopped what he was doing and looked directly into my mask. "I just want to know how you're doing. It's not as though you've ever relaxed before."

I let out another sigh, "honesty Cyborg I'm fine. The past week was so crazy I've just wanted to do something different."

Cyborg nodded in agreement, then wheeled himself under the T-Car. After a moment of silence he asked, "So how's your love life?"

I gave him a scowl even though he couldn't it, "how's yours?"

"Fair point," he said back, "but still there must be some one you like."

My brain instantly switched to the image of Raven from this morning. I quickly shook it from my head. "Cy. I don't even have time to relax. What makes you think I have time for girls?"

"But there must be someone you like," Cyborg insisted, "what about the girls in Gotham. Harley Quinn, Cat Woman, I've seen pictures of them. Or are they Batman's girls?"

I half smiled at the thought, "actually I think Batman and Wonder Woman have a thing going on. You should see the pictures he has of her."

"What?" Cyborg exclaimed. As he said it he pulled a pipe loose from under the car. Oil sprayed all over me. Ruining my uniform. Without a word I got up, used the paper towels nearby to wipe of the excess oil, then made my way out of the garage towards the bathroom.

"Dude, you can't leave me hanging like this," Cyborg shouted out after me, "what kinds of photos? What kinds?"

* * *

It took almost two hours to get rid of the oil on my hair and skin. I'd have to send the uniform back to Bruce. The Kevlar could be used again, but the fireproof Nomex was a lost cause.

I made myself another drink in the kitchen before going to the dining area to start my book. I was about to start the first page when I smelled something.

"Morning dude," Beast Boy. I knew it was him; his new aftershave walks into a room five minutes before he does.

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen and rummaged around in the fridge. He came back a few seconds later with a bowl full of tutti-frutti tofu ice cream.

"What kind of breakfast is that?" I asked him.

He looked down at the bowl, then back at me, "what do you mean? Its frutti, it's… tutti, and it's all brought together with tofu goodness." I rolled my eyes but he couldn't see it with my mask on. "Do you want some?"

I declined. The only thing worse than tofu is Star's puddings. And that's only because it eats through all the cutlery.

Beast Boy sat down near me and dug into his ice cream nightmare. When I thought about it, Beast Boy probably lived just to irritate people. I sometimes think he only eats tofu because it annoys Cyborg.

"What are you doing out here dude?" he asked me.

"I'm trying to relax, BB."

"Ah, I know the perfect way," Beast Boy said, his face lighting up "jokes."

My objections were drowned out by his first joke. Somehow I had materialized into a living hell.

* * *

"Knock, knock."

"Sigh… who's there?"

"Wendy."

"… Wendy who?"

"Wendy the red, red, robin goes bob, bob, bobbin' along. Ha ha ha, funny huh?"

I could now understand why Raven wanted to throttle him. It had been half an hour of Beast Boy's abysmal jokes and I was contemplating snapping his neck.

"No?" Beast Boy asked, seeing I wasn't responding to his jokes. "How about a little song? 'when Mary had a little lamb, the doctor was surprised. But when Old Macdonald had a farm, he couldn't believe his eyes!' Ha ha ha."

Then again I could always just crush his windpipe. It would also have the added pleasure of shutting him up.

"How about this one? What goes 'Mark, Mark…'?" I didn't respond. "A dog with a swollen lip! Ha ha ha."

Or I could just push my thumbs into his eyes. He wouldn't necessarily have to die; I could just burst his eyeballs. Of cause he would scream a lot and that would no doubt alert the others.

"Why do bees hum?" he asked, full of enthusiasm, "because they've forgotten the words! Ha ha ha."

Then again the others wouldn't have to know I did it. I could just hit certain presser points on his body that would stop his heart. Everyone would think it was a heart attack. I know the others would miss him. At least until I got them a puppy.

I was faintly aware of someone else entering the room. Beast Boy didn't notice though and started another joke.

"Okay, this one is a dead sert. A blind man goes into a bar he's never visited before and orders a drink, then says: "anyone want to hear a great blonde joke?" The bar falls silent. The barmaid says: "before you tell this joke, sir, I think I'd better point out a few facts. No1, I'm a blonde girl. No2, the bouncer is a blonde girl. No3, the landlady is a 6ft tall blonde with a black belt in judo. No4, the woman sitting on your right is a blonde weightlifter. No5, the woman on your left is a blonde professional wrestler. Now do you still want to tell that blonde joke?" The blind man shakes his head and says: "no, sorry. Not if I'm going to have to explain it five times." Ha ha ha ha."

"So you think that's funny do you?"

Beast Boy and I both turned at the new voice. Terra stood behind us in a tower of fury. The colour drained from Beast Boy's face as he trembled beside me. And for the first time I realised how truly magnificent and beautiful Terra was.

Beast Boy tried to mumble an apology as Terra cracked her knuckles menacingly. I made a mental note to get her a reward, some vouchers for her favourite clothe stores maybe, or some butterfly jewellery, I noticed she seemed to like that.

Beast Boy, seeing it wasn't working, gave up on his attempt at apologizing. He threw his half eaten bowl into the air, transformed into a green cheetah and ran from the room, with Terra hot on his heels.

I was so busy happily watching the scene before me that I didn't notice the bowl of ice cream until it landed on my head. As the tofu horror stained my uniform and dripped down my neck I could only think one thing: they wouldn't find a piece of Beast Boy big enough to make a positive ID.

* * *

Once again I found myself in the shower. I didn't like using scented soaps or shampoos, I was taught that they could give you away when sneaking up on anyone with a sensitive nose. But unfortunately the smell of tutti-frutti tofu ice cream wouldn't wash out of my hair so I needed something to mask the odour.

I used almost half a bottle of shampoo. I'd have to pay back whoever owned it on Monday. I had grabbed a bottle at random, but as I was scrubbing it into my hair I recognized the scent. This was Raven's shampoo. That was all I needed. If it wasn't bad enough I had the mental image of her from the morning now I was going to smell like her all day.

I finished my shower, went to my bedroom and got changed into yet another uniform. For some reason I didn't know of, when Nomex mix with tutti-frutti tofu ice cream it made the smell ten times worse. I'd have to take it to the garage later, I was sure Cyborg had something for getting rid of contaminated waste.

As I entered the kitchen area I looked at the clock above the fridge. It was already passed noon and somehow I was less relaxed than when I woke up. I did a quick search of the fridge. After the HIVE attack we had all made it a priority to make sure nothing in the fridge turned blue or furry. I moved aside a couple of bowls of Starfire's strange puddings looking for something I could eat. The puddings of various different moods where all in special Tamaranean bowls as they tended to eat through earth bowls after a couple of days. I wasn't willing to eat any myself. The last one Star made Beast Boy had tried, it burned the inside of his mouth so bad he couldn't talk for two weeks. I guess they're not all bad really.

I fixed myself a sandwich and a glass of Dr Pepper and sat back down at the dinning table. I had a quick look around the room and did a mental checklist of where all the other Titans where. Raven was in her room meditating and would be for most of the day. Cyborg would be in the garage no doubt fixing the pipe he broke. Beast Boy would be hiding somewhere in the tower while Terra tried to hunt him down. And, hopefully, Starfire would be at the mall until they it closed and kicked her out. It seemed like I finally would have some peace.

"Greetings friend Robin."

Then the clouds opened up and god said, I hate you Robin.

I put my as yet unopened book back on the table and turned towards Starfire. She had her hair tied up with a pink ribbon and had a large number of shopping bags in both hands, no doubt full of stuff she didn't really need and clothes she would only wear once. Of cause she could afford to blow her money on anything she wanted. Of all the Titans Starfire made the most on publicity, raking in thousands of dollars every week. I never did any publicity myself, but when I saw how much she made of her poster sales I had to admit I was tempted. Even Raven, seeing how much Starfire made, decided to do some bikini shots for Loaded and FHM so that she could have some money for her books. When I bought those magazines I didn't even try to convince myself I was doing it for the articles.

Starfire deposited her bags near the door to pick up later, then came over and sat next to me, a little to close for my taste but I didn't say anything. "I'm glad that you have arisen from your slumber. I wish to ask you something."

I couldn't see this going well. "What is it Star?"

"Beast Boy told me yester day that you have a small horse made of meat by-products," she smiled innocently; "he said I should ask you to show it to me."

A small horse made of meat by-products? I didn't… I soon realized what she meant and let out a growl. "Star? Do you mean a 'baloney pony'?"

"Yes, that is it. I wish to see your baloney pony. Would I be able to ride it? Is it big enough to accommodate me? If not could I at least stroke the beast?"

I was going to kill Beast Boy for this. "I'm afraid Beast Boy was playing a little joke on you Star."

She looked more than a little confused, "I do not get it. You don't have a baloney pony?"

"I do," I said, maybe a little too quickly, "just not in the way you think. Trust me Star you don't want to know."

"Okay Robin," Star perked up considerably, "may I ask why you are not training today?"

I was getting really sick of that question. But I couldn't get mad at Starfire, no one really could, not even Raven. She gave of a positive energy that was practically infectious. "I just felt like doing something different."

Star's face lit up with a huge smile, which was always a bad sign. "Then I shall tell you the tale of my wondrous journey to the mall of shopping."

I would honestly rather listen to more of Beast Boy's jokes. I tried to think of the right thing to say to her. It wasn't because I was worried about her feelings, it was because Starfire often misinterpreted what you were trying to say to her. By the time I had thought of the right way to talk my way out of this it was too late.

"I awoke this morning a exactly four am after sleeping for approximately 12 earth hours. I had experienced a pleasant dream involving the drinking of mustard and of a time in my youth on Tamaran when I played with my pet Tauranik, Yeppi. I then sleepily made my way towards the shared bathing room to clean myself for the coming day…"

Come back Beast Boy all is forgiven.

"…after my morning cleaning ritual I journeyed back to my room to change into my clothes for the day. Once changed I decided I should tie my hair up in a ribbon and so perused through my collection. Black? No. White? No. Red? No. Yellow? No…"

* * *

_The view before me was absolutely beautiful._

_I was sat on a deckchair on some tropical island beach wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. There was a parasail above me giving me some shade and a table next to me with some empty glasses. I had my book in hand whist the sun set in the distance._

_I had stopped reading to take in the beautiful view before me. I let out a contented sigh feeling totally at peace._

"_Oh Robin." When I heard my name being called out I looked down the beach to an even better sight._

_Raven walking down the beach towards me. She was wearing a black bikini, complete with matching sarong and carrying a tray with two drinks on it. She placed the tray on the table next to me, straddled my waist, took the book from my hands and threw it into the sand._

"_Is there anything else I can get you Robin?" Raven asked, seductively running her fingers over my chest. My mind was a wash with all the things she could possibly do next. The fact that my mind was even working amazed me._

_She rubbed herself against me as she leaned close to my ear, "friend Robin."_

_This confused me. Why on earth was she calling me 'friend' whilst rubbing herself against my crotch?_

_Raven leaned back and started untying here bikini top, "friend Robin. Wake up friend Robin."_

_Before Raven could remove her top it dawned on me. I was sleeping._

* * *

I sat bolt upright straight away, immediately hating everything in the world around me. The top slice of bread from my sandwich was stuck to my face from where I had been sleeping on it, and after a quick check I realized I had been asleep for about ten minutes. Though the dream was good, extremely good, I was now cursing the fact that I wouldn't be able to get it out of my head. It was probably the shampoos fault I was dreaming that in the first place. I knew that was ultimately Beast Boy's fault and I wanted to hurt him even more.

As I pealed the slice of bread off my face I turned to Starfire. She didn't look angry, more concerned. Typical Starfire. I quickly explained that I was more tired than I thought I was. She seemed satisfied with this answer.

"Would you like to do something other than talking?" Star asked.

"I just want to relax." I said, trying not to sound too irritated.

Before Starfire could say anything else the alarm clock on her communicator bleeped. "Oooh, it is time for the soap operas."

This felt like this could be my change to escape. But it was too good to be true.

"You must come and watch with me. It is a most relaxing pass time."

I tried to talk my way out, "I wouldn't know what's going on though," but I just ended up digging myself deeper.

"That is okay," Star said, full of smiles, "it is the repeats from the past week. I shall explain it to you."

Before I could say anything else, Starfire jumped up and went to the kitchen area and, after retrieving a bowl of her pudding, dragged me off to the sofa.

Half an hour later and I could swear that my brains were dribbling out of my ears. I knew now why I never watched these things before; the plot lines were warped beyond all recognition. The show kept jumping to different stories. One second someone was sleeping with his wife's best friend, then there was apparently some random murder, next somebody was arguing over who owned a dog, and currently an evil triplet had returned from the dead to exact his revenge. And those were the stories that seemed the most plausible. I was vaguely aware of Starfire explaining the programme whilst my brain cells died off.

I had faced some of the worse villains Jump City had to offer, Slade, HIVE, Kitten, and had survived them all. But I now knew that on my tombstone it would say: 'simply lost the will to live whilst watching soap operas.'

I could feel myself slipping into a coma when my salvation turned up in the form of Beast Boy. He ran into the room in the form of a mouse closely followed by an irate Terra. When Starfire saw the mouse she screamed and threw her pudding all over me. Beast Boy turned back to normal whilst he was jumping, landing on the coffee table, hitting the remote control and turning off the TV.

Beast Boy and Terra both apologised to me, I could see the fear in their eyes but I wasn't angry with them. I didn't care that because of their antics they had probably broke the remote control. I didn't care that I was almost deaf in one ear from Star's screaming. I didn't even care that the pudding was eating through my uniform and blistering the skin underneath. They had both saved me from a fate worse than death and I loved them both for it. I wasn't going to hurt Beast Boy in anyway at all, and even help him if any of the others tried too. And Terra's present just increased considerably in size.

* * *

I was really beginning to hate showers but I had to get Star's pudding off my skin before it caused any permanent scaring.

When I got back to my room I decided to wear an old Gotham Knights hockey shirt and a pair of slacks. I had already ruined three uniforms today I didn't want to lose anymore. I was already dreading having to tell Batman how I ruined them.

When I re-entered the rec-room it was filled with loud, joyful laughter. Beast Boy and Terra were playing a fighting game, probably to settle their dispute. Starfire was cheering them both on, depending who was winning at that moment.

I let out a deep sigh as I sat back down at the dinning table. I had no chance of getting any reading done with the others playing videogames all night. I put my head in my hands and resisted the urge the scream out my frustration.

I looked towards the automatic door as Cyborg entered. When he looked at me he must have seen the frustration I was in because he gave me a comforting smile. I could practically hear an idea forming in his head as he turned to the Titans sat on the sofa.

"Hey guys, how about we go out for some pizza?"

When that sentence left his lips I felt like jumping up and kissing him. The others thankfully agreed and made their way towards the garage. When Starfire asked if I wanted to come I declined as politely as I could. As Cyborg followed the others he gave me a thumbs up. I made a mental note to get Batman's Wonder Woman photos for him, hell if he wanted a date with her I would make it my mission to see it happened.

My stomach suddenly rumbled and I realized that I hadn't had any nourishment all day. I quickly made myself a plate of sandwiches and another drink. I sat back down and took a moment to appreciate the silence before finally opening my book.

When I heard the automatic doors open I resisted the urge to rip my book in half. But when I looked up and saw it was Raven, now dressed in her uniform, I relaxed. At least I knew she could be quiet.

She gave me a small smile before she went into the kitchen area. I tried to concentrate on the book but I couldn't, the dream I had earlier was plaguing me. Raven moved about getting her herbal tea ready, when she bent over to get a clean mug out of the dishwasher, I tried not to look at her butt.

Once she had finished making her tea, Raven took a seat at the dinning table, giving me another small smile. I decided to use a pre-emptive strike. I couldn't go through what I did with the others again.

I leaned towards Raven and narrowed my eyes, "before you get the urge to say anything, I just want you to know I've had the day from hell. I got covered in oil in Cyborg's garage, had to listen to Beast Boys inane jokes, had my brain mangled by Starfire's soaps, and managed to ruin three uniforms. So right now I'd like nothing better than to just eat my food, read my book, and relax okay."

Raven looked surprised, but that quickly changed to a smile. Confident that she would remain silent, I opened my book and took a swig of my drink.

Raven lifted her mug to her mouth, "then I guess you don't really want to then know that I'm not wearing any underwear."

I inhaled some of my drink and entered a coughing fit. Once I had choked up the Dr Pepper from my lungs I could only stare at Raven. Somehow whilst I was coughing she moved so that she was sitting up close to me.

"As you know Robin I've been doing my special meditation," Raven whispered, seductively, she maintained eye contact but her hand was rubbing against my chest. "You know this lets me feel intense emotions without causing any damage. Last week I did laughing. The week before I even did a bit of crying with Starfire."

I couldn't do anything but stare at her. My brain had completely frozen. That had never happened to me before. Ever.

"I've done happy and sad, now I want to try something else," Raven leaned in close to my ear, "something with you. But of cause, that's only if you want to."

Raven got up and moved towards the door, swaying her hips as she went. "I don't have long before the hold I have over my emotions slips Robin. If you want I'll be in my room," she looked seductively over her shoulder, "unless of cause you'd rather eat your food, read your book and relax?" Then she disappeared through the door.

It took a few seconds for my brain to catch up. I looked at the book, then at the door, then back at the book. I threw the book back on the table, got up and jogged after Raven.

After all it was like my friends were trying to show me all day. There's more than one way to relax.

The End

* * *

Author's Notes: The baloney pony bit, what can I say? I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote it. Chalk it up to my continued immaturity. I was going to put it in my main TT fic but I just couldn't find a place for it. If you don't understand what a baloney pony is then you need to get out more.

The book Waylander by David Gemmell is one of my favourite books. It's about an expert assassin that, after he kills a king and starts a war, tries to help fix the problem. He has a double crossbow that helps him kill his enemies quicker. If you like dark stories then I highly recommend it.

Beast Boy's first four jokes came from I got when I was five called 'The Mega Kid's Joke Book'. I'm not sure where I got the blonde joke came from as I know quite a few.

Thoughts on what Raven wears to bed:

5: A normal pyjama set.

4: A pyjama top buttoned haphazardly and almost hanging off the shoulder. Panties optional.

3: Simple white bra and matching cotton panties.

2: Full blown silk lingerie, complete with negligee, stockings and garter belt. Preferably in black.

1: Nothing at all.

Like Robin, I spent far too much time thinking about that.


End file.
